


Alcohol & Sweet Things

by xyChaoticFox



Category: EXO (Band), It's dangerous beyond the blanket | 이불 밖은 위험해, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk kiss, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Reality TV, Season 1, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Daniel drinks a little too much and literally falls for Minseok.





	Alcohol & Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> So. I'm really disappointed about the almost non existant idbtb fanfictions :/ I really wanted to write one but it was a bit difficult. I hopw I'm not the only one trying out this ship. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! xx
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors. ^^

 

 

_x_

 

 

They're all sitting around the table discussing the following day's agenda, finally settling on having a trip to a small waterpark. Minseok only partly lends an ear as he clears the dinner plates and passes them on to Sang-woo waiting by the sink. Someone complains about them working while they're still chatting and Sang-woo laughs awkwardly, looking at Minseok to provide some sort of explanation.

"I'm just helping to put them in some water. We can all clean them after breakfast then." Minseok tries, hauling his shoulders up.

A chorus of confirming hoots echoes throughout the room and they hurry to put the dirty dishes away. Every one settles back in their chairs and throws out ideas for possible games before bed.

" Wahh, I know." Jae-jung clicks his fingers.

He continues when all eyes are focused on him; "A drinking game. It's really easy and we can use shot glasses instead of cups .

Sang-woo turns to Minseok again for some reason and shakes his head while Daniel pouts.

"Should we drink if we're going out tomorrow?" Jun-hyung points out.

"It's still early, there will be plenty of time to sleep it off." Jae-jung nods. 

"It could be fun." Daniel tries.

Yung-hyung points at Minseok,"What do you two think, Minseok-ah?"

"I'm having an early night tonight, but you can continue and have some fun."

He stands quickly, really not in the mood to drink. Afterall, they probably knew how he got after drinking.

"Awh- come on, hyung!" Daniel begs and then eyes Sang-woo when Minseok shakes his head. 

"I can have one or two." Sang-woo suggests, not wanting to disappoint.

"Great! I'll get the drinks." Jae-jung exclaims excitedly.

"I'll get the glasses." Jun-hyung stood.

"And I'll be saying night then. Enjoy the game and don't stay up too late." Minseok gives a small bow goodnight.

"I'll be quiet when I come up, hyung." Daniel assures with a gummy smile.

"No problem. Don't drink too much."

"Sure!"

 

_x_

 

Minseok is halfway asleep when the door clicks open and he hears a soft shush. The joyous laughter, music and shouting from earlier had melted into silence and darkness and he wondered when he fell asleep during the raucous. Another soft thud and the door clicks shut again.

 He hears heavy breathing and then a shuffle on the carpet before someone says shush again. He frowns, cracking an eye open just in time to see an underdressed Daniel trip over his own feet and topple down forward. The blow is not soft as Daniel comes crashing down on him in a mess of giggles and curses.

"Ow." Minseok groans, pushing himself up.

"Sorry, hyung!" Daniel whispers but it's not a whisper at all.

"Are you drunk?"

Minseok grabs onto one of Daniel's elbows, helping to pull the boy up and off his legs. They don't succeed.

"Wah? Nooo. I can handle whatever they gave me." 

He lifts his chin defiantly but the hand holding him up slips and he crashes back down onto Minseok's legs, almost knocking his teeth loose.

"Yah!" Minseok pats his shoulder urgently, "I told you not to drink that much."

"I knoww." Daniel giggled, burying his face in Minseok's blanket.

Minseok opend his mouth to scold Daniel some more but the younger idol pipes up first, rendering Minseok somewhat speechless.

"You smell nice, hyunggg." Daniel audibly sniffs at Minseok's blanket.

"What?"

"You dooo." Daniel chants happily as he pushes himself up again.

Minseok holds onto Daniel's arms as stands on his hands and knees to possibly prevent him from falling over again. Daniel seems to be steady enough as he crawls his way up Minseok's body until he could throw his arms around Minseok's neck.

"Oi!" 

Minseok falls backwards into his pillow as Daniel clung to him like glue, almost fully on top of Minseok now. He's smelling him too; pressing his nose against Minseok's chest and rubbing it in small circles almost like a dog or cat would. 

"So, so nice." Daniel hums as he nears Minseok's throat.

"Daniel." Minseok warned.

He has to swallow thickly when Daniel pops his head up, his fluffed hair literally all over his face as he cocks his head to the side with an adorable grin. He's suddenly very close; so close that Minseok can taste the alcohol on Daniel's breath. He smells like strong alcohol, a scent accompanied by his gummy worm sweets and a lingering smell of soap.

"Daniel-"

Daniel runs one of his hands over Minseok's cheeks before pressing his nose against it with a small 'boop' sound. Daniel cuddles him more, their bodies now boderline perfectly aligned and their lips not far from touching as Daniel nuzzles him. 

" _Yah._ " Minseok gritts out.

He slides a hand into Daniel's hair; a way to restrain the boy and get him off. But he doesn't pull him away. Instead, as Daniel flashes him a suggestive look, he tugs him forward to hold him in his place and achieve some control in their situation.

"You shouldn't have drinked so much."

Minseok harshly yanks his head down and slides their mouths together in a hot and mind swallowing kiss.

 

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> I'd continue with some smut maybe if any of you lovelies wanted me too (^o^)


End file.
